beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Zeo Abyss
Not to be confused with Zeo Zagart from the original Beyblade series. Zeo Abyss is a former member of Team Star Breaker, representing America in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He currently battles with his Spiral Fox TR145W²D. Appearance Zeo has long spiky hair pulled back into a short ponytail with beige highlights and blue eyes. He wears a black suit with metal pads, a purple collar, with purple highlights and a red shirt underneath. In Metal Fury, he gets a new average look which is a red jacket with a white shirt and black pants, similar to his previous outfit prior to joining HD Academy. Personaility Zeo is a very friendly and respectful Beyblader. He was a large part of Team Star Breaker and their second most powerful beyblader. Zeo makes friends very easily, due to his open and cheerful personality, although in the beginning, he was envious of Masamune and Toby because they were much better at Beyblade than him. Zeo respects all of his opponents and uplifts them to do the best they can; this is the same case with everyone else he battles, except his enemies (such as Dr. Ziggurat and Nemesis). Beyblade: Metal Masters Background History Zeo was born in America. After taking up a love for Beyblade, he joined the Dungeon Gym and made a new friend, Toby. The two trained together, studying each other like Teacher and Student. At some point, Masamune Kadoya, a boy from Japan, arrived. The three became the best of friends and trained at the Gym everyday. However, Masamune left to Japan with the desire to become the "Number One Blader in the World" and help afford Toby's treatment. Zeo, however, did not know this and thought that Masamune had betrayed them. Big Bang Bladers Zeo makes his first appearance in the episode "Midday Street Battle", when he defeats Ian Garcia on a live WBBA Telecast. He is described by Masamune as an old friend who had drive, but no real blader spirit and could never have made the American team. He makes his first real appearance in "The Friend's Name is Zeo". ''Zeo debuts when he re-encountered Masamune, who was in America for the World Championships with Team Gan Gan Galaxy. He acted as if he was happy to see Masamune and revealed that he had attended HD Academy in order to improve his beyblading skills, and obtained his new bey, Flame Byxis 230WD. He and Masamune have a friendly match that ends in a no contest because they both recalled their beyblades so they could finish it during the world championship final round. After he leaves Masamune and his friends he goes back to HD Academy and trains by defeating several bladers. He then challenges Ryuga who was been brought in for testing by Jack. He is defeated by Ryuga and then genetically engineered by the "Arrange System" to become more agressive in order to become a stronger beyblader. Zeo searches out Masamune and challenges him to another battle in belief that Masamune betrayed him and Toby due to the Arranged System's enhanced agression. He nearly defeats Masamune until Gingka gets in the way, but Zeo was nearly able to defeat them both, even with Gingka's efforts. In the first match of Team Starbreakers vs Team Gan Gan Galaxy, Zeo battled Masamune with his Arranged Levels on the rise. Zeo and Masamune continue to argue about Masamune's relationship with Zeo and Toby, Zeo believing that he betrayed he and Toby. Once Masamune gains the upper hand over Zeo's Destiny Needle, Zeo's arrange system hits 100% allowing Zeo to unleash another special move which defeats Masamune. Zeo is taken back to HD Academy for debriefing. but returns to normal after viewing the new and improved Toby. Zeo is locked away in HD Academy during the launch of Hades City, but escapes. During his escape he realizes his true path and finds Masamune fighting against Faust (Toby). He joins the battle, allowing them to defeat Faust and return him to normal. Battles Beyblades * 'Evil Aries 145S:' Zeo's first beyblade that was shown in several flashbacks when he was younger. Zeo used Aries to battle in several tournaments alongside his best friends Toby and Masamune. *[[Flame Byxis 230WD|'Flame Byxis 230WD']] 25px: Zeo's Primary Beyblade in Metal Masters, he obtained it at HD Academy. Zeo Grants most of his success to Flame Byxis. He used it until he cut his ties with the Academy, which included disowning Flame Byxis. *'Spiral Fox TR145W²D' 25px: Zeo's new beyblade after he disowned his Flame Byxis. Zeo obtained this bey at Dungeon Gym. Spiral Fox represents Zeo's fox like hair and "''go for it" personality. Special Moves Flame Byxis 230WD *'Destiny Needle': Zeo's first special move in the anime, Zeo first used this attack in episode 37 of Beyblade Metal Masters. *'Magnetic Needle Storm': Zeo's second special move in the anime, Zeo first used this attack in episode 41 of Beyblade Metal Masters. Spiral Fox TR145WD *'Buster Tail': Zeo's first special move with Spiral Fox, Zeo first used this attack in episode 14 of Beyblade: Metal Fury. Trivia *Zeo and Byxis' special move is very similar to Ryutaro's Distortion Drive, however, unlike Distortion Drive, Byxis can move the opposing bey and toss it, etc. *It is unknown what happened to Evil Aries (when he was younger) and Flame Byxis after in Metal Masters, because in Metal Fury, Zeo now uses Screw Fox. *It is possible he might have left it to get destroyed along with Hades City. *He's similar to Screw Fox because his hair is similar to Fox's hair. *He has the same first name as Zeo Zagart in the original series. *Zeo last name Abyss, is also a bottomless pit sometimes connected to the underworld or hell, which may be a reference to Hades Kerbecs, the top bey on Team Star Breaker. *After he was affected by the Arrange System, he appeared more aggressive and evil. *He was the only member of the team who didn't want to rely on the Arrange System because he believed he could win without it. *He was the only member on Team Star Breakers who seemed to be hurt by the Arrangement System. *All of the beys he owned are all Balance-Type Beyblades. *Zeo seems taller in Beyblade: Metal Masters compared to Beyblade: Metal Fury. This may be because he owns a taller bey in Metal Masters (Flame Byxis 230WD) than in Metal Fury (Sprial Fox TR145W2D) and the fact that he had used the arrange system only in Metal Masters. *He is one of the few bladers that has 3 beyblades through out the Metal Saga. Some include Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, and Cosmic Pegasus F:D), Ryuga (Lightning L Drago 100HF,Meteo L Drago LW105 LF,L Drago Destructor F:S) and Toby (Rock Aries 145WD, Twisted Tempo 145WD and Spiral Lyre ED145MF). *His hair also resembles Yu Tendo's hair. *Zeo was not Masamune's friend in Metal Masters until he battled Faust with him. *In Metal Fury, Zeo hasn't fought one complete beybattle without tag-teaming with Toby . Gallery Metal Masters Zeo.jpeg|Zeo looking Stern Zeo Abyss2.png Little Zeo.png|Zeo with Evil Aries 145S Zeo and Masamune.png|Zeo and Masamune when they were young Swda.png Reupload-hd-beyblade-amv-meteo-ldrago-vs-flame-byxis-out-of-control-must-see.jpg|Zeo about to launch Byxis zeo in metal masters.jpg Picture 320.png Picture 295.png Picture 297.png Picture 332.png 463035273.png Zeo Training.png 397747_249300335138731_100001762981965_586278_1366460445_n.jpg 424888_109472425849382_100003598758499_41034_1214461398_n.jpg 383805_248781651857266_100001762981965_584887_1606318295_n.jpg zeo cool.jpg|Zeo Smiling FameByxis230WD.jpg|Zeo's Beyblade in Metal Masters Metal Fury MasamumeZeoFaust.png|Zeo in 4D ZeoAbyss.PNG ZeoAbyss2.PNG ZeoAbyss3.PNG ZeoAbyss4.PNG ZeoAbyss5.PNG ZeoAbyss6.PNG|Zeo and his fox|link=Zeo Abyss ZeoAbyss7.PNG Toby y Zeo.png|Toby and Zeo|link=Zeo Abyss zeo and toby.png cute zeo 2.png Picture 307.png 136_8.jpg Picture 356.png Picture 286.png Picture 281.png Picture 287.png Picture 290.png Picture 291.png Picture 308.png Picture 361.png Picture 362.png Picture 405.png Picture 432.png Picture 427.png Picture 426.png Picture 425.png Picture 408.png Picture 421.png Picture 504.png Manga ZeoA.jpg|Zeo in the manga !.jpg|Zeo as seen in a CoroCoro scan Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Former Villains